This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Fastening tools, such as power nailers and staplers, are relatively common place in the construction trades. Often times, however, the fastening tools that are available may not provide the user with a desired degree of flexibility and freedom due to the presence of hoses and other attachments that couple the fastening tool to a source of pneumatic power.
Recently, several types of cordless fastening tools have been introduced to the market in an effort to satisfy the demands of modern consumers. Some of these fastening tools, however, are relatively large in size and/or weight, which render them relatively cumbersome to work with. Others require relatively expensive fuel cartridges that are not refillable by the user so that when the supply of fuel cartridges has been exhausted, the user must leave the work site to purchase additional fuel cartridges. Yet, other cordless fastening tools are relatively complex in their design and operation so that they are relatively expensive to manufacture and do not operate in a robust manner that reliably sets fasteners into a workpiece in a consistent manner.
Under some circumstances, some operators may find the speed of operation of the preferred cordless electrically powered fastening tools to be somewhat less than desirable, such as when using these tools in full sequential mode. After operating the electrically powered tool in this mode to drive a fastener, the tool must create and store the kinetic energy in a flywheel before it can discharge a second or subsequent fastener. Current electrically powered tools can require a delay of 0.3-1.0 seconds to create and store the required kinetic energy before the second or subsequent fastener can be discharged. The current electrically powered tools can be operated in a bump mode, which can reduce the time between the cycling of the tool by providing rotary power to the flywheel anytime the trigger is pulled to close a trigger switch. Bump mode operation, however, is not preferred in certain instances. Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved fastening tool.